Everlasting Love
by Queen of Tartarus
Summary: A collection of One-shots. Ichigo and Rukia Pairing. Might include Zangetsu and Shirayuki pairing in later chapters. Its my first Fan Fic so don't judge by summary just read it and then decide if it sucks or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach! Never have never will! but a girl can dream right? **

**

* * *

**

_Don't leave me. _

Ichigo felt tears run down his face. He never cried not since the day his mother died. But even as pain clutched his heart he couldn't bring himself to say those three words. He looked down to see those big purple eyes stare back at him. He couldn't help but feel that this was his fault. Had he not been so reckless, had he listened to her. She wouldn't be lying on the ground now… bleeding… dying. A new wave of tears threatened to spill as he thought of her dying.

_No Orihime's gonna fix her. She's gonna heal her up. Then I'm gonna take her back home and I'm gonna finally tell her how I feel about her. _

"Don't make that face idiot." She said weakly coughing slightly from the effort. He looked up to see Orihime crying, he saw her shake slightly. She couldn't do anything more to heal her wounds. Ichigo clutched the tiny hand he held tighter. No! He refused to think this was the end. He refused!

"Ichigo, please don't cry. I'll be alright. I promise" Her hand shook as she brought it up to his face wiping away his tears then caressing his cheek. Ichigo closed his eyes trying to keep fresh tears from falling. Using his free hand he kept her hand on his cheek and turned his face so that he could kiss her palm. He had to be strong. He had to do this for her. He knew since the day they met he couldn't keep her by his side forever.

_Sometimes you have to let go of the things you love the most._

Those words rang in his head. But he didn't want to let her go. He knew that was selfish of him. He knew that if he asked her to stay it would only make her invertible departure worse. No he couldn't make this any more painful for any of them than it already was. He could feel her spiritual pressure decrease slowly; soon it would be gone completely.

"R-rukia I-I'm sss-so sorry." Orihime's voice cracked as more tears fell down her face. She held onto Uryu's arm. Who had come to comfort her after she failed to save her friend.

Rukia shook her head. She looked at her friends that were now huddled around her. "Don't be Orihime. Thank you for being such a good friend to me Orihime." She turned to Uryu who was now fully embracing Orihime's shaking body. "Take care of her will ya?" Ishida could only nod. Rukia looked towards the others. Renji, Chad, Rangiku, Toshiro, Kisuke, Yoruichi, even Byakuya was there. "Thank you all of you for everything." She said coughing up blood. She would be leaving soon.

She felt Ichigo's grip tighten around her, she looked up to see his face only inches away from hers. Pain was written all over his face. But he managed a small smile. He leaned in closer.

"I love you Rukia."

"I love you too Ichigo." She said using her final breath of air to say her parting words.

Ichigo gently kissed her. His warm lips pressed against her cold ones. He couldn't help but feel more tears of anguish fall down his face and onto her as he felt the last of her spirit pressure fade away. Rain poured down onto them. Even the earth was morning the loss.

Everyone looked away as they heard Ichigo's scream fill the damp night air. They had lost the one person that had kept Ichigo sane and under control. Now they would all suffer in more ways than one. God help them.

Rukia Kuchiki was dead.

* * *

**Please don't kill me! Don't worry she wont be dead for later chapter just this one... hopefully i was just in a really sad mood and well yeah this came out of it. Comments, Constructive Critisism is valued. just Review People... Please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Fade to Black

**Chapter 2: Fade to Black**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! Pah-leese! Like that could happen!**

* * *

"Rukia!" Ichigo called out desperately. _CLING! _His blade made contact with hers as he tried to block her attack.

"Snap out of it Rukia! It's me Ichigo!" Her light grey eyes held no remorse. Her beautiful purple eyes were gone replaced by ones that would haunt him forever. Her black robes were now white as well. Shirayukia was no longer recognizable either, instead of the beautiful sword it was known for it was now shaped like a scythe with a red blade.

_What is she too you? _

Kisuke's words rang in his head. Blocking another attack Ichigo jumped back quickly. His breathing rapid he held his bleeding arm. Rukia had sliced it with her blade when he was distracted and it hurt like hell.

_That's none of your… She's a very close friend._

"Ichigo! Behind you!" Renji called. Ichigo turned around only to have Rukia's blade at his neck. He looked up to see her once beautiful face smirk down evilly at him.

"I'm going to reap your memories shinigami! Then Rukia will belong to me!"

This is what he deserved. He had failed to protect her. Now Rukia was possessed by a hollow. He deserved to die.

"Memories aren't everything! You can never break the bond we share!"

Rukias eyes filled with rage. She moved her blade back and was about to swing it at him.

"Bakudo #6." Ichigo flashed stepped away from Rukia's struggling body

"Byakuya!" said person looked away from the girl that resembled his late wife very much.

"Ichigo if what you say is true… I should be the one to end this." Realization hit him like a bullet as Byakuya took out his zampakto.

_This girl… Rukia… Why are you doing all this for her?_

Ichigo couldn't let Byakuya kill Rukia they were still connected to her. No matter what Rukia was still their friend.

"Wait Byakuya! Rukia is still in there! We have to save her! We can't just let her go like this! Were still bonded to her. Right Rukia! Rukia!" Ichigo turned to her. She was still trying to break the binds, her screams of rage filled the air. His heart sank as he felt her resetsu starting to change into that of a hollows.

_She changed my world. Rukia risked her life for me. In order to save my familiy she shared her shinigami powers with me… I would do anything for her. _

"Rukia gave her life up for me. I have to do the same for her." Byakuya simply nodded

" Do as you wish." With that he flash-stepped away to help Renji. As soon as he left Rukia broke her bindings.

"I'm going to kill you shinigami!" Ichigo watched as she prepared to charge at him.

"This time I'm going to share my powers with you Rukia" He readied himself for her attack. He willed himself to move forward as she ran towards him.

_Why are you doing this for her?_

_She's a very close friend._

_Who is she too you? _

_Rukia changed my world._

_My name is not Shinigami, it's Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki._

_Thank you… Ichigo_

_Rukia made the rain stop._

Ichigo's sword plunged into her. Memories of their time together flooded his head. It was in this moment that he finally realized Rukia wasn't just his friend. A ball of light encircled them. Ichigo pushed his spirit energy into her. The hollow screamed out in agony as it was pushed out of it's host body.

"I love you." Ichigo whispered.

Rukia awoke feeling confused. She felt strong arms wrap around her. _How did I get here?_ Not that she really minded it felt so good to be held like this. It was warm and she felt strangly secure in his arms.

"I love you."

Rukia stiffened. That voice she knew that voice. She looked up to see the face of the man that she least expected to see. This couldn't be…

"Ichigo?" said person smiled that smile that made her weak in the knees and made butterflies rise in her stomach.

"Hey." Blushing Rukia quickly looked away.

_It's now or never_

"I love you… Rukia."

"I know."

Ichigo's smile faded away. Didin't she love him back? Swalloing his pride he too a deep breath.

"Don't… Don't you love me too?" Ichigo asked a little hurt.

Rukia couldn't help but smile as she turned back to him. She held his face between her hands an leaned in closer. She gently kissed his lips.

"You tell me." She whispered. Ichigo couldn't help but smile as he pulled her closer. He deepened his kiss as he poured all his emotions into this one act.

"I want to hear you say it." He said pulling away. Rukia rolled her eyes

"I love you, you idiot." Ichigo chuckled and shook his head. Only she would insult him while confessing her love.

"I love you too midget."

* * *

**Well here you go! Second chapter to Everlasting Love! I know that this might seem more like idk kind of sad not really romantic kind of stuff but to be honest I think that when Ichigo and Rukia are in like mortal danger or are going to be separated from each other that's when they show most of their feelings for each other. Well that's how I see it anyways but I'm trying to write stuff with more romantic feel in it. But until then I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R Please! Oh and special thanks to my first reviewer! ( I forgot your user name but you know who you are!)**


End file.
